Decoy
The Decoy is a Tactical Grenade, featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Decoy is a grenade which, when thrown, simulates gunfire sounds and creates radar indicators - red dots on the enemy mini-map; similar green dots for friendlies. The grenade does do damage when it is going off if it touches a player. The Decoy's gunfire sounds and patterns are random, although a lot of the time they simulate the sound of automatic Uzi and semi-automatic CZ75 gunfire. The grenade also bounces wildly on the ground, in order to simulate enemy movement. It eventually explodes, sending cartridges flying in several directions and discharging simultaneously, which appears on the map as players firing upon one another. Decoys are useful tactically, to draw away and kill enemy dogs, as decoys are confirmed to draw the attention of enemy dogs. Decoys are very useful for setting up traps. For example, if a player sets up a claymore by a doorway, and then throws down a decoy, this will be a very easy way to get a kill. Decoys are also a good way to draw the fight to a new section of the map. For example, if a player throws all of their Decoys into an area during a quiet or slow part of the match, it is almost guaranteed that both friendlies and enemies will rush to that area. Decoys are also a good way to confuse the enemy. For example, if the player is wounded and surrounded, they can throw one or more Decoys to trick the enemies into thinking that they are under attack from a different area. As well, if the enemy has a Blackbird in the air, throwing a decoy makes another red arrow appear on the enemy's radar. If your entire team throws a decoy during an enemy Blackbird, the results can be quite amusing. Decoys are great in "bomb planting" game modes. You can throw the decoy where the other bomb site is or an area far away from where you are planting at. The other team will run there and you can freely plant the bomb without any problems. Make sure you have the perk Ghost on, to avoid Spy Planes. Another tactic with the Decoy grenades is to use a sniper rifle, throw it somewhere on the map you're targeting, so you can lure your enemies into your kill-zone. Tips *If you have an entire team with Warlord Pro, you can "spam" your decoys and effectively make the radar useless. *This can even be more deadly if your entire team has Scavenger Pro, as you and your teammates will be able to replenish decoys from dead enemies. Gallery DecoyCreate.png|The Decoy Grenade in Create-A-Class Trivia *It is possible to throw a decoy grenade out of the map. It will show a red dot outside the map for enemies and possibly make them think that someone glitched out of the map. *Decoys show up as green dots on a friendly player's map (as opposed to green arrows of friendly players). This dot used to be the same as when a Second Chance teammate needed to be revived, however the revive icon on the radar was changed in an update to differ from the decoy icon. *Decoy grenades can kill enemy players but for it to work the enemy must be standing on the decoy while it simulates gunfire. *The decoy makes the sound by the bullets stuck around the circumference of the grenade *Decoys often emit the sound of an Uzi, FN FAL, or a CZ75 *Decoys show up as red triangles on an opponents mini map when a Blackbird is up. *Despite being listed a special grenade, when the Decoy self destructs, the team's announcer will say that the player's equipment has been destroyed. References Category:Grenades